Pirate Assassins
by MementoMori115
Summary: There is a tale of a crew of assassins who travel the world, meting out punishment to the corrupt and wicked. They care not who their prey is, the kill them all the same. Everyone fears their name, for it is the harbinger of death... Night Raid.


**A/N- This is the mostly complete first chapter to a xover between AgK and One Piece. In this story, Night Raid is essentially something akin to a pirate crew, but they still play the same kind of role they did in the main story. All of the assassins will be present and will use their respective teigu. Tatsumi will have his own original teigu of my design.**

 **I have no idea how much I'll do with this. It all depends on the response, so be sure to leave a review.**

 **Disclaimer- I OWN NOTHING!**

 **(-)**

The Straw Hat pirates had spent a few days at the Baratie restaurant whilst Luffy worked to pay off the damages to the ship as a result of his actions. Things were going smoothly enough, at least from Luffy's perspective. He felt like he was doing a great job, while in reality he couldn't do a single thing right. The poor guy didn't have a single domestic bone in his body. Quite humorous when you take into account the fact that he's a rubber man.

And so, seeing as how they were stuck their until Luffy payed off the damages, the rest of his crew decided to treat themselves to the Baratie's cuisine each day. Much to the cook Sanji's delight as he got to spend plenty of time with Nami.

However on this particular day, a mysterious group arrived at the restaurant.

The patrons of the Baratie grew slightly uneasy at the sight of the ship that was approaching. It was pitch black with accents of red. It wasn't an overly large or well armed ship, but its speed and maneuverability made up for that. However its most notable feature was the flag it was flying. The flag depicted the side view of some sort of bird with crosshairs over it. Only one ship flew that flag. The notorious crew of assassins known as Night Raid.

They were the Revolutionary army's strongest assassin cell. They took on jobs straight from the top, Dragon himself. They were a kill on sight target as ordered by the World Government.

But the Baratie crew were not ones to care about things like that. So long as they were a paying customer, they welcomed them.

Much to the dread of the Baratie's customers, the ship docked alongside them.

"N-no way..." stuttered one customer.

"It's... Night Raid!" shouted another.

"Night Raid?" Zoro said questioningly. "Who are they?"

"Are you some kind of idiot?" Nami asked. "No wait, don't answer. I already know."

Zoro grumbled in response, but held his tongue lest he incur Nami's wrath.

"They are the most notorious assassins in the world." Nami spoke, her voice slightly nervous. "They've killed countless marine's and nobles. They're horrible scum that deal in nothing but murder. Whereas pirates earn their gold through pillaging, they earn it strictly through killing. That puts them in a whole other class of criminals."

"S-sounds scary..." muttered Usopp. "B-but nothing the great captain Usopp can't handle!"

"You'd be more convincing if your legs weren't shaking while saying that." remarked Zoro.

"Listen, just keep your heads down and don't get involved with them. If we're lucky, they'll just peacefully have their food and move on." Nami warned.

The door to the Baratie opened and in walked a group of ten. They each wore hooded cloaks that covered the majority of their bodies, along with plain white masks that covered their faces from the nose up.

One unfortunate waiter who had drawn the short straw, approached the group. "H-how may I help you?"

The lead figure looked about the restaurant before finally addressing the waiter. "Table for ten please." came a woman's voice.

"Very w-well. Right this way." the nervous waiter said as he led the group to one of the larger tables.

The group of assassins sat down at their table and picked up their menus. It was quite surreal how ten of the most dangerous killers in all the seas were sitting down like civilized people, ordering lunch in a fancy restaurant.

A good portion of the Baratie's patrons suddenly found the need to leave immediately. They quickly paid for their food and left. However some of the more brave, stupid, or stubborn customers remained. This included the Straw Hat pirates.

"Well, they certainly know how to clear a room." remarked Zoro.

"Shut up!" Usopp whisper-yelled. "If they hear you we're dead! And why aren't you freaking out?!" Usopp asked as he jabbed a finger at Nami.

She shrugged in response. "We haven't done anything to gain their ire, so I see no need to worry. Just steer clear of them and we'll be fine."

"You do realize that we're essentially half a room away from a ticking time bomb?"

"All the more reason not to disturb it."

The assassins waiter eventually returned and took their orders, the man acting as if he was standing in front of a sea king. As the minutes dragged on and nothing happened, the atmosphere of the restaurant began to relax. The assassins had done nothing other than order food. They weren't speaking amongst themselves or anything. The only thing that did happen, was one of them pulling out and lighting a cigarette.

It seemed like everything was going to blow over without incident. The raging storm that everyone expected wasn't going to happen.

However, shortly after the assassins received their meals, another storm blew in.

The tranquil atmosphere of the Baratie was interrupted by the sound of shattering glass. Everyone turned to the sound and saw that one of the customers had dropped his wine glass while looking out the window. "I-it's Don Krieg's pirate ship!"

"What?!" shouted the majority of the other customers. Everyone rushed to the windows to confirm their fears. Sailing straight towards the Baratie was a large pirate ship, its jolly roger flapping in the breeze to identify it.

"A skull with two hourglasses at its side, to threaten their enemies... there's no doubt about it! That's Krieg's flag!"

"Why is he here?!"

The Straw Hat crew ran out to their ship to get a better view of Krieg's.

"This is real bad!" shouted Usopp. "Shouldn't we be running away?!"

"Bro, let's set sail! We don't wanna die!" cried Johnny and Yosaku.

"Talk about a huge ship! Gin must've come here to repay his debt to you!" said Luffy to Sanji.

"Somehow I don't think that's the case... But it's strange..." Sanji said as he twirled his cigarette about in his mouth. "That ship... it's in complete shambles."

True to what he said, Krieg's ship had obviously seen better days. The figurehead was scarred, the sails were in tatters, and one of the masts was broken at an angle.

"To turn a gigantic galleon of that size into that sad state... That's no work of humans. They must've been caught up in a natural disaster." mused Sanji.

The doors to the Baratie flew open, startling everyone inside. Standing at the entrance were two individuals. One was Gin who was helping a larger man to stand on his feet. His weak visage belied his notoriety. The man was Don Krieg, captain of the ship that was now docked outside.

"Sorry for intruding..." the weary looking pirate started. His voice weak and quiet. "But could I trouble you for some food... and water? If it's money you want, I've got plenty..."

"What the? That weak, worn-out looking guy is Don Krieg?" Patty wondered aloud.

"He looks like he's starving." Luffy observed.

"Wonder what happened to him." said Sanji.

His strength finally giving out, Don Krieg fell to the floor with a thud.

Gin rushed to his aid. "Don Krieg!" he then turned to face the kitchen crew. "I'm begging you! Please give him some food and water! Please save my captain! He'll die at this rate!"

"Ahahahaha!" laughed Patty. "Perfect, just perfect! So this is what the famous outlaw Don Krieg looks like?!"

"We have money this time! We're paying customers!" yelled Gin.

"Hey! Someone contact the marines immediately!" Patty ordered. "This is the perfect chance for the government to arrest him! Don't let him have a single scrap of food!"

The remainder of the patrons shouted in agreement, the kitchen staff included.

"If we give him food and he recovers, he'll just turn and attack us!"

"Let him waste away!"

Don Krieg got on his hands and knees and started begging. "I won't do anything. If you give me food, I promise I'll quietly withdraw from here... So please! Please help me!" he begged genuinely.

"D-Don Krieg! Please stop!" shouted Gin. "A man of your stature shouldn't be bowing his head! It's much to disgraceful!"

However Don Krieg continued nonetheless. "I'm begging you...! I don't mind if it's leftovers or whatever! Please, just give me anything! Anything!"

"Don..." whimpered Gin with tears in his eyes.

By now people were starting to rethink their decision. The man seemed genuine in his words, his suffering preying on everyone's sympathy.

"Hmph!" grunted Patty. "Trying to earn some sympathy points? Well it ain't working on me."

"Hey, move it Patty." came Sanji's voice. Patty didn't have any time to turn as Sanji's foot collided with his face and sent him flying. He then walked over to Gin while holding a plate of food and a bottle of wine. "Here Gin, give him this."

"Sanji!" Gin smiled brightly at Sanji's kindness.

Don Krieg took the plate of food and began shoveling into his mouth like a wild animal that hadn't seen food in days. "Thank you!"

"Het Sanji!" shouted one of the cooks. "Take back that food this instant! Do you have any idea what kind of man he is?! The ruler of East Blue, the king of deceptions! That's Don Krieg for you! He started out by disguising as a marine after escaping prison, then he killed the captain of the marine vessel he was on, taking it over! He uses tricks and deception to fight his enemies, flying marine flags as he attacks towns! He will stoop as low as necessary in order to win! You think he'll just leave us be after he finishes eating?! Well you're wrong! Letting a demon like him starve to death, it's for the good of the world!"

Suddenly Don Krieg stood up and clothes-lined Sanji and slammed him across the room. The entire restaurant was in shock at the turn of events. Save for the assassins who were still eating their meal and ignoring the whole affair.

"D-Don Krieg!" shouted Gin. "This is different from what you promised! You said that if I led you here that you wouldn't harm the restaurant or anyone in it! Not only that, but that man is our savior!" he said as he pointed at Sanji.

Don Krieg gripped Gin's arm and squeezed, causing him great pain. "Ahh, that was a fine meal. I'm feeling like my normal self again..."

"So, at last he shows his fangs..." Sanji said as he spat out some blood.

"Nice resturant you've got here." Krieg stated. "I think I'll take it."

Now realizing that a fight was sure to break out, the rest of the customers fled to their ships and left, leaving only the crew of the Baratie, the Straw Hat pirates, the Night Raid assassins, and Krieg and his crew.

"Don Krieg... Our promise..." Gin said weakly.

"Gin! Are you alright?!" shouted Luffy.

"My ships all worn out, so I've been wanting a new one. Once my business is done here, I'll have you all clear out." Don Krieg said.

"Oi! Can I get a refill over here?" came a voice.

Everyone turned to see one of the assassins shaking their empty glass, signifying that they wanted another drink.

"And I would like another serving." said another assassin, who had a large number of empty plates in front of her.

"Do you not even realize what's going on right now?!" shouted one of the chefs.

"Not really. We're just here for the food. Anything else is just a distraction." said the female who was still shaking her glass.

"Hey." Don Krieg called out. "Is that your ship out there?"

"What of it?" asked the smoking assassin.

"I think I'll take that one too." Krieg said with a smirk. "You know, start building myself another fleet."

The assassin took a long drag from her cigarette before exhaling. "You have no idea who we are, do you?"

"Why should I care? You're all just worms who should submit to me."

Evidently, Krieg was not aware of just who they were. But even then he would probably pick a fight with them. Meanwhile the crew of the Baratie began to back away slowly, giving Krieg and the assassins space.

"Boss?" asked one of the assassins.

"Yep. He's a target." the woman said as she pressed the end of her cigarette into her plate, snuffing it out. "Kill him."

The former assassin raised his hand up and pointed his palm at Don Krieg.

"Hnn?"

Suddenly Krieg felt his throat being crushed by an invisible force. It was like someone was strangling him with tiny ropes. His body began lifting into the air as the force continued to crush his windpipe. Krieg struggled to grasp at whatever was strangling him, but it was to no avail. "G-gin... H-help..." he said weakly.

"Don Krieg!" Gin ran over and tried to help Don Krieg, but he was unable to free his neck from its vice. So instead, he turned his attention to the man who was somehow doing this. "You bastard!" Gin shouted as he charged at the assassin, his tonfas sliding out of his sleeves.

However his progress was halted when one of the assassins caught his neck in a large pair of scissors. "I don't want to have to kill you, but I will if necessary." the woman said coldly.

"Please! Spare my captain!" begged Gin. "What has he done to deserve this?!"

"Plenty of things." answered the assassin who was holding the glass. "He's an all around bad person who deserves nothing less than death. But the main reason is because he has been a thorn in the Revolutionary army's side in East Blue. We're fighting for the people, and he's been making our job considerably harder."

"Our job is to remove the rot that plagues this earth, no matter who or what it may be." explained the boss. "Your captain is no different. He thought he could prey upon the weak and innocent, take everything from them, rape their women and destroy their very homes. This is the end that awaits people like him."

Don Krieg's struggling was getting progressively weaker as he failed to take in oxygen.

The assassin manipulating Krieg turned to the boss, who nodded in response. Then, with a flick of the wrist, Krieg's head was removed from his body.


End file.
